Power Rangers Genetic Force
by Pauline07
Summary: When those with special abilities try to take over the world, 5 rangers will fight against the dark forces and become power rangers. But to do that they'll have to go against people who know exactly how they feel.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I need OC's!

Ok, if you have any unwanted OC's, submit them here!

Here's the story: A mutant, Urina, has been gathering others with special abilities(powers) to take over the world and make ordinary humans their slaves. 5 teens with these special abilities will resist Urinia's support and become Power Rangers.

So here are the forms. There will be three forms: Ranger Form, Villain Form, and Extras Form.

Rules:

You may submit as many OC's as you like, I really don't care.

PM me the OC's. DO NOT LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEW!

I will personally close the contest. I would like to allow sufficient time to get enough OC's, but I don't know exactly how much time I have. Time of the contest closing will be at my discretion depending on how many OC's I get.

You may pull out your OC's if you don't feel I'm doing a good job of writing them or would like to use them for something else. Here is procedure for that: PM me 1 chapter before you would like your OC back. I will then re-open the contest for a replacement. After a replacement is found, their final chapter will be written and you will be notified.

If your OC is not chosen for the contest, it belongs to you again. If an OC is pulled out, you can resubmit and you may use it in other stories if you decide to use it yourself or submit it to someone else. It is yours, after all.

I will give you credit! I hate plagiarism!

Here is the biggy: I do have to ask that while your character is a ranger, you refrain from posting him/her in your other stories or submitting him/her to others. It would be confusing if there were 20 Blue Madison Garcia's running around. Afterwards the OC is given back to you and you may use it. If this story ends up with a sequel (most likely it won't: I'm just putting a just in case clause in here) I will ask permission to reuse the OC.

I'm sorry, but I will not accept a co-writer for this idea. This is my story and I need to write it my way. My only co-writers are the lovely people who give me OC's

Here are those that I for sure need! I may accept more extras.

1 Blue ranger

1 Yellow ranger

2 Rangers- color non-specific

2 "villain lackeys"

1 ranger mentor (may become a ranger later if desired)

1 ranger hang-out owner (you can choose if he/she is in on the secret)

1 pain in the ass government official whose job is over their mentors

1 nice government official who is being mind controlled by Urina to work for her

1 ranger tech adviser

I may accept 1-2 non-ranger neutral bodies (people who are evil at the beginning but become good later)

I may accept 1-2 ranger neutral bodies

Be specific!

Here are the forms. Happy submitting:

Ranger Form:

Name (Require full name):

Parent or Legal Guardian Name(s):

Sibling(s) (If applicable):

Birthday and Age (must be at least 14 and under 18 years old. I will accept 13 year olds if they are turning 14 this calendar year and will not accept anyone turning 19 this calendar year):

Grade (Must be in high school):

Color (must not be red!):

Zord:

Any special weapons:

Special Ability:

History:

Appearance:

Personallity:

Special Talents (Do not put powers here!):

Idiosyncrasies:

Villains Form:

Name:

Family (if applicable):

Age:

Reason for being evil:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special Ability:

Special Talents:

Idiosyncrasies:

Extras Form:

Name:

Parent/ Legal Guardian(s) Name (If applicable):

Sibling(s)(if applicable):

Age and Birthday:

Is he/she in on the secret:

Special Ability (if any):

Special Talents:

History:

Appearance:

Idiosyncrasies:

Personality:

Reason for regular contact with the rangers:

Here's an example (my red ranger):

Name (Require full name): Marcie Gabriella Bruce

Parent or Legal Guardian Name(s): Elisabeth and Mace Bruce (deceased)

Sibling(s) (If applicable): Ava Bruce

Birthday and Age (must be at least 14 and under 18 years old. I will accept 13 year olds if they are turning 14 this calendar year and will not accept anyone turning 19 this calendar year): February 12, 1998

Grade (Must be in high school): Freshman

Color (must not be red!): Red

Zord: Hyena

Any special weapons: Blessed Dagger given to her by her father right before he died

Special Ability: Telekinesis

History: Parents died in final battle the last time the SA's tried to take over the world (They weren't rangers…their city was bombed and her and her sister were the only survivors). She and her sister live in the government building where rangers live. Was in foster care with a political official for many years until he was voted out of office and was asked to move out of state. Because of Marcie and Ava's special abilities they have been staying at the ranger building ever since. Takes online schooling because of problems with bullying in public schools.

Appearance: Copper colored, strait hair usually worn up in some sort of style.

Personality: extroverted, lovable (A/N: you can just put a few words here if you can't think of anything) Doesn't show sorrow

Special Talents (Do not put powers here!): Fast runner, very good intelligence, good at archery and proficient in other weaponry. Amazing singer.

Idiosyncrasies: Has the complete inability to organize. Was locked in a closet for 2 days without knowing if her parents were alive or dead, so is afraid of the dark. Always carries her lucky dagger.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Here are my picks! Thanks to all who submitted, but unfortunately, I can only choose so many. Those that do not have a "submitted by" by their names of powers were generated by me due to low participation in those areas and inability to convert the OC's given into those rolls.

This is our ranger team:

Red Ranger-Marcie Bruce- Telekinesis

Purple Ranger- Kate Dyer- Sonic Scream- submitted by Yellow Leopard

Yellow Ranger- Chloe James- Laser Emission- submitted by Holly 9737

Silver Ranger-Nathen McCloud-Time control-submitted by Neoangelious

Blue Ranger- Megan McCloud-Telepathy- submitted by Neoangelious

These are the Rangers who are under mind control but fight for good later:

White Ranger-Gracie Madison-Cryokinisis or Molecular Immobilization- submitted by Starwriter0303

Gold Ranger- Alex Woods- Super speed, Flight, Mind Link- submitted by godan

Our evil lackey is:

Masterblade-super strength, super resistance, optical laser beams, seeker missiles, self generation- submitted by Neoangelious

Here are the extras!

Ranger Tech Genius- Dresden Blake-submitted by DJ Heidee (Dresden will be the James's neice)

Ranger Mentor- James Blake- extremely intelligent-submitted by DJ Heidee

Ranger Hang out owner- Kendra Green (Green's Bookshop)

Ranger confident (she'll be important in the supernatural community and knows the secret)-Sienna Stanton- submitted by YellowSamuraiRanger

Nice Boss who becomes mind controlled by Urina- Bridget Bell

Pain in the Ass boss- Victor Jasso

Pain in the ass's niece who helps the rangers out- Johanna Mason- submitted by IAmTheStars


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. This is the prologue. It just introduces the Rangers by telling you their worst memory. Also, if anyone's wondering about misspelled words, that was on purpose, because I'm trying to make you imagine how they're talking.**

Marcie sat down with the little baby in arms. How long had it been? A couple of days, maybe? It was hard to tell time in the dark bomb shelter, and the four year old was starting to get really scared. She at least knew that there was no freaking way her parents were alive- they would be down here by now. They had promised to be back as soon as they found something upstairs.

Little Ava started crying again. Marcie started rocking the little girl like her mom had taught her. "Shh….it's alwight, baby, it's allwight. Your big sissy is here, don't you cwy. We'll be out of here sometime. Shh…"

Then, suddenly, the small chamber was filled with light. "Is anyone down here?" Called a man's voice, "We aren't going to hurt you! We just want to get you out of here! We're from the government!"

Marcie didn't know what to do. Her mother had always told her to be careful around people from the government- being able to move things with her mind was not normal. However, it was starting to get scary down here, and she was really hungry. Maybe they had food.

Marcie walked out of her hiding place with Ava cradled in her arms.

"Hello, there, what's your name?" asked one of the men in the camouflage uniform.

"Marcie," the four year old red head replied, "And dis is Ava,"

"How old are you?" He asked. He seemed nice.

Marcie held up four fingers. "And Ava is 2…2 days old,"

"Are your parents here?" he asked.

"No," Marcie said, "Dey went up dere to get someding,"

"Come on, little one. How about we take you over to our home base?" he held out his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Marcie grabbed his hand. What young Marcie saw when she got out shocked her.

Where before there had been houses, now was only rubble.

(Divider)

She had been waiting for 3 hours.

Granted, it wasn't like she hated playing with her best friend Sara for longer. In fact, she loved it. And now that the last party guest had left, she liked it even more, since they didn't have to listen to other suggestions from Sara's other friends, they could play their games their way.

But still…..a call would have been nice.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Ms. Swanson answered. _Maybe it's my mom, _Kate thought. She watched as her best friend's mother turned deathly pale.

"Oh no, that's terrible, so tragic…yes, she's here with us, I'll bring her over, of course….poor Kate, oh my…..what exactly happened?...oh poor Kate,"

This went on for about 5 minutes, when Ms. Swanson finally thanked whoever was on the other end of the phone and hung up.

"Who was that, mom?" Sara asked.

"Oh honey, we have to go to the police station," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Why, Ms. Swanson? Is Douglas in trouble again?" Douglas was Sara's older brother. He was always getting into trouble for things like shoplifting.

Ms. Swanson crouched down to Kate's level. "No, sweetheart. There was a fire at your house last night. Your parents and Lauren didn't make it out,"

(Divider)

"Are you kidding? We have to move again?" Chloe asked in disbelief. She had finally made some good friends here; they were going to uproot her for the 25th time in 13 years? Not that she was counting….

"I'm sorry, honey, but your Dad was asked to do a 3- month study over there, so we have to move to San Diego," Her mother said gently.

"And then we move back here?" she asked hopefully.

But to her disappointment her mother shook her head. "Nope. Then we go to Elk Grove for the school year, because the government asked me to do a study on their trees,"

Study. She absolutely hated that one word. It was always used to say the government didn't care what they did to Chloe's family and didn't care that Chloe was 13 and wanted to be in one place for more than 9 months. That was the record: a measly 9 months. _Do they even care about the social norms of being a teenager?_ Chloe wondered.

"Look, I'm sorry, Chloe. I know it's hard on you that we have to move so much, but it's our job. You're such a trooper," Chloe's mother moved to hug the towheaded girl, but Chloe looked away with tears in her eyes.

"I haven't even been in one place long enough to have a best friend, Mom. I don't have anyone to tell my secrets to,"

"I know, dear. I know,"

(Divider)

Megan and Nathan McCloud screamed and coward as another piece of rubble dropped from the ceiling.

"We have to get out of here, Nate!" Megan screamed.

"You don't think I noticed that, Megan?" Nate replied sarcastically. He looked around for an exit.

_Damn it, _he thought, _where the hell is that damn exit? _

"Wait, Nate, shut up," his sister called. Of course, she didn't mean literally. Sometimes he wondered the virtues of not having a telepathic sister.

Megan closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she spotted a large convergence.

"Nate, there's a massive crowd of thoughts just to our left," she said calmly, "It's our best shot,"

Nathan followed his sister to a window 2 floors above the ground.

"Hey Mister!" Megan yelled at the fireman. "Throw a dang rope up here, you dig?"

After about 10 seconds of yelling (Megan could be really annoying when she wanted to be), a ladder was put up, and they were able to climb down. They looked behind them, and the instant they were out of range, the building collapsed.

Megan turned back. "Where's our Mom and Dad?"

"Their names are Emily and Juan McCloud," Nathan pointed out helpfully.

The man picked up his phone. He dialed a number.

"Could you tell me where Emily and Juan McCloud are, Caroline?"

He listened for a couple of minutes, then sighed and hung up. The twins were not stupid, they knew a sigh meant something bad.

"What? Did they get hurt?" Nate asked.

The fireman steeled himself for the 10th piece of what he liked to call "The worst piece of news you can give a person" he had to give that day.

"I'm sorry, kids. Juan and Emily McCloud weren't accounted for. They were still in the building when it crashed,"

(Divider)

She woke up on white sheets in a white room that someone had obviously tried to make cheerful with a television and lots of balloons and flowers.

_Where am I? _she wondered. She searched her memory for where she was, but came up blank. _Maybe I was unconscious and was just brought here while I was out. No reason to worry, it doesn't look like I'm somewhere where people want to kill me or something. _

The chair next to her caught her attention. More specifically, it had a person in it. A blonde woman had accidently dosed off, holding her hand.

_Who is she? _She wondered. _Maybe a doctor? Well then, why would she be holding my hand while she was sleeping? _

Another thought stopped the girl right in her train of thought. _Who am I? Why can't I remember my own name? What's going on?_ She started to feel more and more scared by the moment.

The woman next to her woke up, she looked toward the girl and beamed.

"Oh my god. Grace…you're up….I have to call the doctor," she raced to the call button.

_Ok, my name is apparently Grace, _"Um…excuse me.."

But Grace didn't get a word out before the doctor ran in, panting.

"Oh, Mrs. Madison, you're up, thank goodness," she said in relief. "Now can you just look here for me?"

He quickly checked her vital signs and she complied, hoping that afterwards, she could get some answers to what in the samn hell was going on.

"I'll call your father, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic," smiled the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Grace asked.

The color drained out of the woman's face and the phone dropped to the floor. "I'm….I'm your mother, Grace,"

"Then why don't I remember you? And is my name really Grace?"

The doctor stepped up. "Relax, Mrs. Madison, I'll get your daughter into an MRI imeadiantly. It was probably caused from the fall,"

Grace got even more confused when two boys raced into the room, one about 4 and the other an older man. She wrinkled her nose.

"Who are you people?"

(Divider)

Dresden sat next to her sister, holding her hand, much like Grace's mother had held Grace's hand earlier. Her sister had been sleeping most of the day for about the last two weeks. Dresden hadn't left her side.

Her sissy was always Dresden's guardian angel. She took Dre under her wings at school, and tried to protect her as much as she could from their father. Then APL decided to take her sister for a spin, and she was pretty sure her sister was tired of it. Dre could tell, even if her sister was only awake for 10 minutes a day.

Their father and leukemia, the two things that made Dresden wanted to kick something. Their father was killing her spirit, and leukemia was the thing killing her sister.

Then her sister's heart monitor started beeping. Dresden was pushed out of the way by doctors in long white lab coats. Long lines of medical language were exchanged, and they brought out the paddles.

"No, Mellie!" Dre cried. A nurse held her back.

They tried a harder charge; it didn't work. "Mellie!" Dre cried, and struggled against the nurse.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie, come on, let's get out of here," The nurse had seen this before many times, and did not want the 8 year old to see her sisters lifeless body. She tried to drag Dresden out, but not before they heard those words.

"Time of Death: 13:25,"

(Divider)

"Come on, Bwake," whispered 4 year old Alex, "Dere's nothing we can do,"

"But deir dead, sissy," whimpered Blake, "Uncle Conner killed dem,"

"Yeah, and we don't want him to kill us too. Come on, let's wun,"

Alex grabbed her twin brother and used the power on her necklace to run far, far away,"

They stopped at a tree in the woods about a mile from their house to catch their breath. Blake choked, and then started to cry.

"Shh, don't cwy Bwakie. We can wive in da woods. It will be easy, daddy taught us evewything we would need to know to survive,"

"But it won't be da same widout dem, Lexi. Dey taught us so we could all do it togeder,"

"Well, dey did't excpect Uncle Conner to go cwazy. It will be ok, we'll just stay away. We'll hide,"

Later that night, they were sleeping in large leaf blankets. To Alex, who was always on top when it came to wilderness survival, it was surprisingly easy to gather all the leaves and grass and weave them all together quickly.

She woke up to her Uncle Conner beside her, cutting off Blake's head.

"Uncle Conner, what are you doing?" Alex asked in fear.

"He he Alex. You will suffer, that's for sure," he had a wild look in his eyes and Blake's blood on his hands. "Your idiot father always took everything. The best girl, the best behaved children, the best artifacts, even the best powers! Well not anymore! He's dead, dead I tell you, and you will follow your family Alex! Mwah-ha-ha-ha!"

Alex looked at her brother's lifeless eyes. She wanted to bury her brother's body like they did with grandpa, but she knew her brother wouldn't get any burial if she died. "Forgive me, Bwakie," she said quietly.

Then she streaked off into the night, tears running down her face in grief of her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day:**

Urina sat on a large thrown made of machine parts. They were in Aplexsus, the puny little town Urina had destroyed years ago when her first plan failed.

It would not fail again.

These puny "humans" would be destroyed or would become her servants, maybe. She hadn't really decided yet. Maybe servants, she could always make them do back breaking work to remind them of how superior the race of those changed by the Uranium shower were to them. After all, if she killed them they never suffered, she reasoned. If she made them slaves, they could suffer every day if she wanted.

"Urina, my liege!" called a voice. Masterblade, its owner, ran into the room. Ahh, Masterblade. Urina's right hand man, her finest adviser and even her close personal friend.

"What is it, Masterblade? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," sneered Masterblade, "One of our precogs had a vision. A powerful one, at that,"

"Did she see anything useful?" asked Urina. Precognitive's could see any range of things, from someone baking cookies in the next minute to the end of the world in millions of years. However, Urina highly doubted that Masterblade would run in here so quickly if it had been one of those.

"I do not know, Urina. She saw 5 teens in colorful spandex suits. Does that mean anything to you?" Masterblade asked. He hated not knowing something, and Urina knew much more about the world than he did, as he had been isolated from it for the last several years.

Urina turned a strange expression on her face. "He would be desperate and stupid enough to try those?" she asked in disbelief.

"Who, and what, Urina?" Masterblade asked anxiously.

Urina closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "When the uranium shower came, Masterblade, along with humans who were outside or near large amounts of nuclear energy, seven ordinary stones were changed. If that cursed James Blake can harness their energy, he can turn a few teenagers into a force possibly powerful enough to stop us," she smirked. "However, we have two of the stones. Also, the power is highly unstable. Any person who was not changed by the uranium shower would disintegrate on contact. He would never be able to put a team together,"

"What should we do?" Masterblade asked.

Urina thought a moment. "Treat the precog for a level 5 vision. Then we'll adopt a wait-and-see approach. If Blake activates, we will as well. But at the moment we might as well not blow up two perfectly good people if we don't have to take the chance,"

"As you wish," Masterblade said, backing out.

Urina watched him leave and bit into a sandwich. So, Blake wanted war? Well, he was getting it. He could be sure of that.

(Divider)

Ok, so it all started that Tuesday evening. Dresden Blake was in the VCB sim. (Dre had named it; the acronym stood for very creepy basement) trying to fix a problem with the virtual reality programs.

See, Dresden had been recruited for project RAU(Rangers against Urina) through her Uncle James. Not to be a ranger though. Despite her blonde hair and her seemingly delicate appearance, Dre was far from a bubblehead. A tech genius, actually. So while her uncle was out looking for people to be on his ranger team, Dresden was fixing a computer bug.

"Hey Dre, what're you doing?" asked a voice behind her. Dresden ceremoniously bonked her head on the bottom of the table. She ducked out, rubbing the top of the bump.

"God, Marce, don't sneak up on me like that," she said, looking up at the brunette. Marcie Bruce was two years younger than Dresden, but was probably one of Dresden's best friends. Since Marcie lived here and Dresden spent enough time here to kill a moose, there wasn't exactly a way around it. It's not like the girls couldn't stand each other after all.

Marcie giggled. "You do know you've been working down here for two hours, right? It's eight o' clock,"

"It is?" Dresdan asked, peering at the pink watch on her wrist. "Oh, it is. I guess I just lost track of time. Someone took the program for the simulator and metaphorically put it through a shredder. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, right?"

"No," Marcie defended. "I'm only down here for training with Mr. Blake, and Ava's never down here,"

Dresden sighed. "Then there are two possibilities. Either the program I wrote just broke apart for no reason, or…"

"That bitch Sophia did it," Marcie finished. "For goodness sake, doesn't she get how important this is? The whole fate of the human race could be at stake, which by the way, includes her,"

Dresden smiled at the ninth grader. "She hates me; she just wants to see me crash and burn. I don't think she really cares what's at stake,"

Marcie shook her head. "She makes me want to levitate her in the air and remove all her ego," She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyway, want to grab something out of the kitchen in my room? You can't do anything on an empty stomach,"

"Sure," Dresden shrugged. "Maybe 10 minutes away from computer code will give me an idea on how to fix the stupid thing,"

(Divider)

Several friends sat watching their schools pep rally.

"You know guys," said the one in blue, Megan McCloud, looking to her friends, "This thing really sucks,"

"Don't I know it!" spat out Kate Dyer. "We could pep up this crowd so much better with our gym routine,"

"It's not just that it sucks," the new girl Chloe Jones said, "It's also that no one's participating. The cheerleaders just aren't getting them to participate,"

"That's true," Megan acknowledged. "If we were actually doing something, it might not be as boring. Nate, what do you think?"

"Hmmm?" Megan's twin brother Nathan asked, turning toward them. He looked sheltered, cold…..just not the most outgoing of people, as Megan always said. "Oh, yeah, this pep rally sucks,"

The bell finally rung, releasing the teens from the regularly scheduled torture. "You know, Nate, it wouldn't hurt to not act like a vampire every once in a while," Megan teased.

"It wouldn't hurt you not to be so outgoing," he shot back.

"Ok, both of you settle down," Kate said. "No need for sibling rivalry within these walls,"

"You're right, Kate," Megan said after a moment.

"Megan and Nathan McCloud, Kate Dyer, and Chloe James, please report to the office," The loud speaker interrupted.

The group of friends looked around. Then Megan turned to her brother. "Please tell me you were not fighting on school property again. Sam's going to kill you!"

"I didn't," Nathan replied coldly, "And even if I did, it wouldn't make sense for us all to be called down,"

Megan saw his point, and nodded to tell him so.

"Then what is it?" Chloe asked, "I don't think we did anything against the rules,"

"Maybe our families called to tell us we're carpooling, or something. They all know we're friends," Kate chimed in.

They all decided that that was the most logical explanation and walked to the office. Little did they know how far they were from the truth.

(Divider)

The three girls and one guy opened the door into the dreary room. Nathan had spent his share of time here: he was one of the bet martial artists on campus, and was surrounded by low life hot heads who thought his sister was pretty. At least that was his defense if anyone asked.

The secretary looked up from her typing. "Ah good, you're all here. Mr. Blake?" she directed this question at a middle aged man with grey hair and glasses.

He looked up. "Hmm?" he asked. The he spotted the group of four.

"Ah, Mr and Ms. McCloud, Ms. Dyer, Ms. James. Come with me, please,"

"I'm sorry?" Kate asked.

A girl burst into the room. "Uncle James! I ran here from the car pool area, they said…" she noticed the group of teens beside her primary caregiver. "You finally found them? Good, it was taking long enough. I was wondering if you were ever going to. Come on, the car's out back. I'm Dre, by the way," She stepped forward and shook hands with Kate, Chloe, Nate and Megan.

"Dre? As in, short for Andrea or is Dre your actual name?" Megan asked.

Dre laughed. "Neither. It's short for Dresden, but that was a good guess. Now come on! We're burning daylight here!"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Chloe asked timidly.

"The RHQ, of course. Come on!"

"RHQ?" Nathan asked, "What exactly are you talking about?"

The girl in pink spun around to her uncle in disbelief. "You mean you haven't told them yet?"

James Blake chuckled. "I was just about to, Dresden, before you barreled in,"

Dresden shrunk. "Oh," she turned to the unsuspecting group of teens. "We need you to come with us. We're not trying to kidnap you or anything, it's important business,"

"Go with you?" Nathan scoffed. "No way. Our sister's already given us the 'stranger danger' talk,"

"My parents are pretty strict about me getting home on time," Chloe admitted.

"And my grandmother is going to kill me," Kate explained.

"Your guardians have already been contacted," James said mysteriously, "You can call them if you don't believe us,"

Each teen called their family and got the same response: Yes, they had been contacted, they were t go with this person, they weren't allowed to say why, ect, ect.

"Well, thanks for the vagueness, Sam," Megan muttered, flipping her phone shut.

"So are we ready to go? Time's a ticking," Dresden asked.

The teens looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess," Kate said.

(Divider)

"Um…can someone say, Wow?" Kate asked in awe.

"Wow," Chloe said.

"Welcome to the RHQ," Dresden said with pride, "My baby. You guys will probably be spending a ton of time here, so get comfy,"

Chloe looked at her. "Wait, backtrack, a ton of time?"

Then a girl in red dropped down from the beam in the ceiling. "Trust me, when Dre says a ton of time, she means a ton of time. I was up there doing my strength exercises for two freaking hours,"

Dresden looked taken aback. "Marce, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" she shook her head, "Guys, this is Marcie Bruce, she lives here,"

"You WHAT?" chorused four teenagers.

Marcie chuckled. "Live here. Ever since I was little. I think I should let Mr. Blake explain the rest,"

"Come here, children," Mr. Blake called, over by a huge, plasma screen size computer.

Dre groaned. "Uncle James, get off my equipment. And don't even think about touching the morphers! You are technologically challenged!"

"Wait. What?" Chloe asked. Megan and Nathan were confused and speechless. Kate's eyes had widened beyond normal capacity.

"Morphers. Devices that will change you into a fighting force to take on the evil of Urina,"

"Maybe I should explain it from the beginning, Uncle James," Dresden said gently. She turned to the teens. "Many years ago, there was what we like to call the Uranium shower. A large amount of the element, the purest form we've ever seen. It caused….incredible changes in life you see today,"

"How?" Chloe asked interestedly.

"Well, the biggest change was in human DNA. Certain humans, most predominantly those who were outside or near large amounts of nuclear energy, developed abilities not normal in the human genome," she explained, then smirked. "You all have experience with that,"

Kate gasped. "How the hell do you know that?"

Dresden rolled her eyes. "Relax, Kate, we're not doing government testing here. Just let me finished. Now where was I? Oh yeah. There was one person who was changed, her named was Urina. She believed basically in what we like to call the 'civil war philosophy', where those with powers were the whites and those without are the blacks. She put a plan into action to take over the world. Thanks to us, she was stopped,"

Dresden opened the box she was holding. Inside were 4 small machines in different colors and an indentation. Marcie noticed the others looking strangely at the indentation and held up her wrist. On it was a small red bracelet that, with a quick flick, turned into a red version of the machines.

"However, she's risen again and this time, she's back with a vengeance. During the uranium shower, it wasn't just DNA that was changed; the chemical properties of 7 stones were changed as well. We have five of these stones in these machines as their power source. Now, we're asking for your help," Dresden took a deep breath. "Marce? You love this part,"

Marcie turned toward the four teens. "We're asking you to become a force to fight Urina. These machines are morphers, which morph you into power rangers. You, and only you, can pilot these spandex suits. If the wrong person bonds with the rocks; they die. Plain and simple. Guys, will you fight with us?" she asked strongly.

She was met with stares and open mouths. "You have got to be doping us," Megan said finally.

Dresden shrugged. "Nope, no trick. If no one fights against Urina, life as we know it will cease. Life will become a hierarchy; those of us changed at the top, those not- dead or turned into slaves,"

Finally, Chloe surprised everyone by stepping forward. "I will. This Urina person sounds like bad news,"

"Are you sure?" Marcie asked. "Once you touch the morpher, it's bonded to you. You can't back out,"

Chloe nodded. "I'm sure,"

"Ok," Dresden said, "Pick the one that strikes your fancy,"

Chloe thought a moment, then picked up the yellow one and strapped it to her wrist. The morpher glowed for a moment, then turned into a small silver bracelet with yellow gems, not unlike Marcie's red one.

Kate sighed. "I'm in. I kind of like the world,"

Dresden held out the box. Kate picked the purple one, which went through the same process as Chloe's.

"Nate and I'll do it," Megan said. She grabbed the blue one and placed it on her wrist.

"Uhh…those bracelets look overly girly for me…" Nick said with a blush.

Dre giggled. "Sorry, does this help?" she pressed a button on the side of the box, and the morpher changed from an updated wristband to a silver cell phone.

"I guess I can dig this," Nate said, grabbing the cell phone.

A red light pulsed with a short, highly effective beep on each of their morphers.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"The signal; there's a monster attacking the city," Dresden explained, running over to her monitor.

"What are we dealing with here, Dre?" Marcie asked.

"Level 9 monster; looks like one of Urina's genetic crazies, but she's really bringing out the big guns,"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Urina's power is genetic manipulation, she creates these monsters out of animals," Marcie explained, "Come on, we've got to protect the city,"

With that, the new found ranger team ran out.

"Weren't you going to let me get a word in?" James asked of Dresden.

"You'll have enough words with them during training, uncle," she said, her eyes focused on the screen.

(Divider)

Screaming people, dozens of them. That's what really bothered Marcie about Urina, she seemed to take joy in people's suffering.

The rangers slid to a stop on a busy city street. _There's no way around it, _Marcie thought, _we'll have to fight him here. _

"Ready guys? Watch and learn!" she called. She flicked her wrist and caused her morpher to appear. Then she pressed a small button on the side. "Uranium Power, Genetic Force!"

And with that, Marcie's clothes and skin disappeared as a red, spandex suit covered her, finishing in a tough helmet.

"Hey, ugly! Looking for me?" she called, going over into a forward hamspring and kick flipping the monster in the gut,"

"Hello Red ranger, Urina warned me about you," The two became locked in a large battle.

"I think I get it," Chloe said, she ran up. "Uranium Power, Genetic Force!"

The blonde haired girl was suddenly dressed in yellow spandex as she ran after Marcie. That's when large, birdy-lizard looking things came out of hiding and began attacking the city.

"Crap!" Marcie called.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"She released the damn Uranodrites,"

"Come on!" Megan called. "You guys keep fighting Mr. Nutball. We'll take care of these things,"

"Uranium Power, Genetic Force!" Now the silver, purple, and blue rangers were battling Uranodrites like they had been battling them all their lives. Finally the pesky creatures were defeated and the 3 remaining rangers ran over to their yellow and red, who were struggling.

"Come on, guys! Element sword!" Kate called.

An explosion shot towards Marcie and Chloe. They screamed and fell, hurt, to the ground.

"You guys ok?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Marcie said, getting up. "Only now I have a bone to pick with this guy. Guys, you can combine your powers with your weapons. Follow my lead,"

Marcie got up and ran back into the battle. "Element sword! Telekinetic slam attack!" The sword went toward the monster, who was quickly rammed into the gurder behind it.

"Right behind you!" Kate called. "Sonic Scream attack!" Using her sword as an amplifier, Kate screamed as loud as she could, shattering everything around her- including eardrums.

"Dre, you know, next time it would be awesome, if a person on the team has Sonic Scream, to, oh I don't know, INSTALL EARPLUGS!" Marcie hissed into her mike.

Dresden giggled from her spot at the moniter. "Sorry guys; I didn't know. I'll do it when you guys get back. Now kill this guy by combining the weapons!"

"Right," Marcie said. "Guys, put your weapons together, then use your powers to power it,"

"Ok," Chloe said, putting her sword in.  
>"Got it," Megan and Nate chorused, clicking theirs together.<p>

"Let's do this thing!" Kate cried, placing her's on.

"Laser Canon! Full power!" They cried. Chloe shot a burst from her hand that quickly made the monster explode.

"Hey! Nice guys!" Marcie said, high fiving Nate, who was closest to her.

(Divider)

Back at RHQ, the rangers were getting 'training guidelines' from James. Dre rolled her eyes from where she sat making modifications to the suits.

"And lastly, you must never tell anyone your secret, unless it is completely unavoidable. Urina has moles she could easily use against you, so also be careful. Make sure you trust anyone you talk to,"

Marcie groaned. "I think they get it, Mr. Blake,"

Dresden smiled at the cheekiness of her best friend before a small flash interrupted her thoughts.

"Ack," she whispered, her fingers coming up to her temples and messaging gently.

"Dre, you ok?" Marcie asked from where they were at.

Dresden spun around. "How did you hear that?"

Marcie pointed to her head. "Mental link, remember? Dre, is something up?"

"No I don't think…" Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from Dresden's mouth and she fell to the ground, rolling into a fetal position.

"Crap, Dre, why didn't you tell me you had a flash?" Marcie ran toward her friend. The rest of the team ran up as well, but before Kate could touch her, Marcie screamed at them.

"No! Do _not_ touch her, whatever you do,"

_Hey Meg, _Nate asked his sister through his thoughts, _are you getting anything?_

Megan looked at him and smiled; her telepathy allowed her to read his mind. She thought a moment. _No. I think she may be a precog. Telepaths can't intercept other's powers, and the only thing I'm getting from her is a whole lotta pain. _

Another scream pierced the air as Dre laid on the ground, tears streaming down her face. If she had had enough consciousness to feel embarrassed, she would have.

Then Dresden gasped as her pain disintegrated and she gently became aware of the absence of flashing pictures.

"You back with us?" Marcie asked gently.

"Yeah…I think I'm alright," The girl in pink replied, pushing up into a sitting position.

"What did you see?" Megan asked.

Dre's head whipped around. "How did you know?"

Megan smiled, copying Marcie. "Telepath, remember?"

"Am I the only person that's totally lost?" Kate asked. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and Dresden just laughed.

"I'm precognitive, Kate. That was a vision,"

"Ohh," Chloe and Kate chorused.

"So what did you see?" Nate asked.

Dresden sighed. "Three more rangers, a white, a gold, and a pink ranger. The pink was fighting against the other two. There are only 7 stones though, so I don't understand,"

"We'll figure it out," Marcie said confidently, pulling the whole team, including the reluctant Nathan, into a group hug. "We always do,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well; here we are!" Marcie said excitingly, pushing the rest of her team into the door. "Green's bookstore- or, as I like to call it, the only way for me to get out of RHQ for a few hours. Think it's been bad this week? Try living there and being homeschooled,"

Dresden laughed. "Come on, Marce, it's not that bad,"

"Not that bad? At least you work here and you go to school! I'm practically there for 19 hours a day!"

Megan giggled. "Umm…guys? You're doing it again,"

"What?" both Dre and Marcie said, confused.

"Play fighting," Kate explained. "Showing fake claws. And while we think it's funny, we would like to be a part of the conversation,"

"Oh," Dresden said, blushing, "Sorry, I didn't realize. I've just known Marce since I was 12,"

"it's fine," Chloe said behind them, "We just like talking with you, that's all. Why don't you like living at RHQ, Marcie? It's awesome,"

"Yeah!" Kate exclaimed. "It's even better then my Uncle To- I mean, uh, the Starship Enterprise,"

Marcie groaned. "It's underground. It has no windows. You think that's fun?"

"No," Megan said after a moment, "Not particularly,"

"Maybe I should join a class, so I can get out more," Marcie thought carefully as they walked over to the café. The walls of it were green, with red, black and white designs that looked complicated. Flowers were growing in pots everywhere and a large bulletin board with classifieds sat by the home style booths and tables. They saw a woman with red hair in her mid 20's behind a small pastry counter and 3 other girls serving.

"Hey Kendra!" Marcie and Dre called as they made their way to the counter.

The woman looked up. "Marcie Bruce and Dresden Blake, what are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another two hours,"

Dre shrugged. "We wanted to show some friends the shop," she explained. "Guys, this is Kendra Green. She's the owner. Kendra, these are some new friends of ours: Megan and Nathan McCloud, Chloe James, and Kate Dyer,"

"Pleased to meet all of you," said the redhead. "I hope you like the humble shop. By the way, Marcie, Sienna wanted to talk to you,"

"She did?" Marcie asked, looking toward a girl with light blonde hair in a Green's uniform. "I better go see what she wants. You guys keep talking to Kendra, I'll be right back,"

Marcie jogged over to Sienna as they hugged. The others turned back to Kendra.

"It's so much my aunt's back home," Kate said in amazement. "How did you make it so…homey?"

Kendra laughed. "I can't really take the credit for that. The store was my mother's- I just repainted,"

Megan tilted her head, and everyone prepared themselves. "How long ago?" she asked.

"How long ago what?" Kendra asked.

"How long ago did your mom give you the shop? About 5 years ago or so, right after you finished your bachelors, right?"

"Yes," Kendra said with a confused look. "How did you know?"

Megan shrugged. "I remember reading about the shop in the paper when I was younger," Everyone knew the blonde was lying, but of course, no one said anything. You didn't exactly tell someone that you were telepathic.

"Yep. I got it all fixed up. It's a nice place, you know?" Kendra said. "I grew up around here, but I always found the local teen hangouts to be rather boring. So it's nice to finally give something I would have loved to see when I was a kid,"

"Well, keep it up," Megan smiled, "You're doing great," she elbowed her brother.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Looks nice,"

"Please excuse Nate," Megan said to Kendra, "He's practically Edward Cullen,"

"He's not!" Dresden defended to Megan. Megan looked back at her with raised eyebrows, and Dre turned bright red. _Oh god, what the hell am I doing? _

_Go for it, _she heard Megan say in her mind, _he hasn't had a girlfriend in forever. And besides, I swear he likes you back. _

_Megs, _Dre smiled back, _I am in no way in love with your brother. _

Megan shrugged. _Could have fooled me. _

(Divider)

"Hey Si," Marcie ran over to one of her best friends. They hugged. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Marce. Just normal stuff. Well, if I can ever be normal, anyway. How are you?"

"Fine, the ranger team is really getting together," Marcie cried excitedly. Sienna accidently walked in on Marcie training one day a long time ago, and now knew the secret of the rangers. But that was ok- Sienna could control heat. She had actually been offered Chloe's morpher, but had declined. "How's the shelter going?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sienna said, her voice turning serious. Sienna ran a shelter for kids with powers whose parents had gone to join Urina. The war had torn many families apart. "A few of the older kids have been going out, and when they come back, they're really buzzed and freaked out. When I ask them about it later, they deny everything," she sighed. "Now, normally I would think that they just need therapy and get them to rehab ASAP, until I saw this," Sienna pulled out a picture of a kids back. On it were spikes- thin, with small arrow on the back that stuck strait out. They were still flesh colored.

"Oh my god," Marcie said, taking the picture carefully from Sienna. "She's using kids now? That's cruel and painful,"

Sienna shook her head. "She's starting to get desperate. I think she wants them to turn at the shelter, destroying the one safe place some of us have left. Then the kids would have to join her,"

"Ok," Marcie rubbed her temples to keep from getting angry, so objects wouldn't start flying around the room. "First, you need to get these kids to the holding cell medical ward. That way when they turn, they won't be a danger to you or anyone else, and they can get treatment for whatever Urina put in those drugs. We'll handle the rest. Do you know where they were going?"

Sienna pursed her lips."No, I don't. I'm sorry, they won't talk to me,"

"That's alright, I'll have Dre do some searches; I was just hoping for a lead,"

"Thanks, Marce,"

"No problem, Si. This lady needs to be stopped," Marcie answered. The two hugged and said their good-byes.

Marcie walked over to the other rangers. "Hey, I'm sorry Kendra, but we got to go. Mr. Blake just called and he wants Dre and I home. Can we switch shifts with her's tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I would need her permission first," Kendra replied.

"Thanks," Marcie said.

She dragged the tech director out of the store, with the rest of the team following behind her.

"What was that for, Marce?" Dresden demanded.

"It was actually pretty fun talking to Kendra. Why'd you drag us out?" Chloe asked.

Megan looked shocked speechless and as pale as a sheet.

_Meg, you ok? _Her brother asked her.

_No, I know why Marcie dragged us out of there. _

_What is it? _

"Why did I drag you out? This is why!" Marcie said, pulling out the picture. A small stone moved up in the air and hit the ground, hard.

"Marce," Dre warned, and then looked at the picture. Her eyes widened; she understood now why Marcie was so angry. "Oh my god. Is this one of the kids from Sienna's shelter?"

"Yeah, it is," Marcie replied, steaming. A car creaked slightly.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, looking disgusted.

"She's using kids now?" Dresden asked, with fire blazing in her eyes.

Marcie shook her head. "She's desperate to get rid of the shelter. Without it, the kids with supernatural powers will have to work for her; they'll have nowhere else to go,"

"Excuse me, new kids over here?" Kate said, pointing to herself, Chloe, Megan, and Nate. Although, now that she thought about it, Megan didn't look to clueless.

"Sorry, I'm just really angry, I'm not really thinking," Marcie apologized between her teeth. She was trying to keep her anger under control so things didn't start flying around and hurting other people. She could easily hurt someone, and not just with flying objects.

"As well you should be; we should kick Urina's ass," Nate said angrily. Chloe and Kate turned around in surprise. Nathan hardly ever talked, and when he did, he was usually cold and distant.

Dre looked at him sharply. "You know what's going on?"

"Yeah, Meg told me, through our mind link,"

They all turned to Megan, who was still pale.

"I'm sorry; my telepathy is really uncontrollable," she apologized.

Marcie shook off the anger everyone was intercepting. She had to be a leader now. No time for scaring people.

"It's fine, Meg. Sorry, I should have warned you guys about my, uh, anger issues,"

_Oh yeah, Marcie, like that's the whole truth, _a voice in her head said sarcastically.

_Shut up or I will kill you! _Marcie thought back.

_Can't do that without killing yourself, _the voice teased.

"Shut up," Marcie muttered.

"Marce, are you ok?" Dre asked. Marcie looked up and saw the real question in her eyes.

"Yeah," she shook it off. "I'm fine. Anyway, look at the picture, and think back to battle.

Chloe's eyes widened as she figured it out first. "Oh my god. That's just sick. How could someone be that sick?"

"That's Urina for you," Dre muttered.

"Uh…I'm still lost," Kate said.

"Kate- think about the Uranodrites," Chloe explained.

Kate's mouth dropped open. "No- you mean…"

"Yes," Marcie said gravely. "She's using drugs to turn kids into Uranodrites,"

They pondered that for a moment. Then Dre spoke.

"Your right; we have to get home _right now," _

(Divider)

"Any luck?" Marcie asked. Dre had been scanning for an hour by now. The other's were in the practice room with Mr. Blake. But Marcie had stayed behind when she felt Dre's eyes boring into her.

"Not yet," Dre sighed. Marcie knew what was coming, and braced herself for it,"Marce, what did she say to you?"

There were many responses that Marcie could choose; she decided to go with denying first. "Dre, I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I think you do, Marcie Gabriella Bruce,"

The full name card, Marcie wasn't getting out of this one without saying something. Her next tactic: downplay. "It really wasn't that interesting, Dre,"

"Then why'd you tell her to shut up?" Dresden shot back. "Marcie, I know you, what did she say?"

Marcie sighed, collapsed on a chair and held her head in her hands. "She was berating me about not telling the others about, well, _that, _part of me, and then teased me about not being able to get rid of her. You've still got the sedative connected to my morpher, right?"

Dresden crinkled her nose. "When would I have had time to take it off?"

The girls both laughed. Unknown to them, Kate had slipped back for water when she had overheard a conversation, and was now eavesdropping. "Maybe you should tell them, Marce, we could all help,"

Marcie laughed ruefully. "Yeah, their fearless leader has _that. _I don't think they even know what that is,"

"Then you should tell them. It's one of the most horrible things she does,"

"She's not going to get to any of them," Marcie protested, slamming her hands on her knees and standing up. "Not if I can help it," Marcie started to go to the training room. Kate slipped back in without her noticing.

_What the hell was that all about? _

(Divider)

A bright red light pulsed throughout RHQ and a beep sounded. Everyone rushed into the hang-out room, which was right next to the big screen.

"What is it?"Marcie asked. Since talking with Dre, she had regained some composure, but she still had a glimmer of guilt in her eye. The others pretended not to notice.

"I think we found our monster," Kate said, watching a tall, red thing with black designs on his face.

"Hello, Rangers, come out and play! The boogyman's here to ruin the day! He runs on fear and gives out gear. That turns children into Uranodrites queer,"

Marcie groaned. "I hate the rhyming ones!"

"Ok, go," James said.

_Marce, _Dre asked through their psychic connection, so Megan didn't hear, _you have the button set on your morpher, right? _

Marcie sighed, _yeah, I do. Let's pray we don't have to use it. _

"Ready guys?" she called to the rest of her team.

"Ready!" they said back.

"Uranium Power, Genetic Force!"

With that, they were transformed. Their suits were in each individual color, with interlocking silver circles decorating them. Except for Nick's, who's circles were in gold. Their helmets flared out at the side, with visors that looked like the Zeo team's.

"Red Telekinetic Ranger!"

"Blue Telepathic Ranger!"

"_Yellow Laser Ranger!" _

"Purple Scream Ranger!"

"Silver Time Ranger!"

"Genetic Force Rangers!"

(Divider)

The rangers ran out to the town square, where the boogyman's signature was coming from.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Kate called.

"Ah, Rangers, here to save the day! Only you will fail, because to Uranodrites will sway!"

The ugly, scaled lizards with large spikes on their back appeared. With an unspoken agreement, the blue, silver, and yellow rangers went to kill the foot soldiers, while Marcie and Kate ran over to the drug-dealing boogyman.

"Element Sword!" They both called, grabbing it from their back. They ran up to fight hand-to-sword.

_You know a sword is your worst weapon, Marcie. _The voice was back again.

_Would you shut the hell up? Not the best time right now, _Marcie shot back.

_Make me. Na, na, na na, na, _the voice said again.

"Shut UP!" Marcie cried, pointing her sword toward the monster. "Telekinetic Slam attack!"

The sword slammed the monster into a nearby girder and returned back to Marcie, who caught it gracefully.

"Marcie, is something wrong?" Kate asked through the intercoms. "No one was talking,"

_Couldn't you pick a more private way to talk, Kate? _"I'm fine, Kate, I just fight a little differently than most people,"

"Ok, guys, Uranodrites are good as dead. Ready to combine?" Megan asked.

"Affirmitive. Let's finish this sicko," Marcie said.

"Element swords!" Megan, Nate, and Chloe cried.

"Laser Canon, full power!"

"And 3..2..1…Fire!" On cue, Chloe shot a blast of the yellow laser, which hit the boogyman, who disinigrated.

"Yeah!" Chloe called in joy.

"All right!" Megan cried.

"Monster boy is dead!" Nate called.

Marcie felt a pull on her thoughts.

"Guys, we're not done with him yet,"

"What? But he just exploded into fiery glory!" Chloe demanded.

"Guys?" Dre called through the intercoms. "She's right. I just had a vision. The thing about genetic freaks…"

"Ranger's, I hate you, won't you please, please die?" The boogyman cried from 20 feet above them.

"They tend to grow bigger," Dre and Kate finished together (although Kate said it quietly enough that it wasn't heard by the others)

"What do we do?" Chloe cried.

"Dre, zord's would be helpful," Marcie called.

"Right," Dre said. James took the mike. A loud 'Hey!' from Dresden was heard in the backround.

"Rangers, it is now time for you to fight Urina's monsters using robots based off of animals, called zords. As soon as you get them, combine them. You'll know what to do,"

"Alright," Marcie said, having already known the information. "Hyena zord!"

A large red and black hyena emerged from the front of town. Marcie jumped into it and began fighting the boogyman.

"Guys; just FYI, the zords are your favorite animals. Remember when I asked you last week?" Dresden asked.

"All right," Kate said, getting ready. "Leopard zord!"

"Don't forget about me!" Chloe cried. "Dingo zord!"

"Ready! Eagle zord!" Megan yelled.

"I am not letting my sister outshadow me! Tiger zord!" Nate yelled. Megan stuck her tongue out at him from her cockpit.

"Combine zords!" they all called.

A large, multicolored robot formed out of the zords. The rangers all smiled in their new cockpit.

"Ready?" Marce called, her hand over the button. The others suddenly knew what she was thinking.

"Ready! Power Strike!" They all yelled, grabbing a big sword and killing the boogyman with it, which caused a big explosion.

(Divider)

Urina watched the projection from a clairevoyant/telepath's mind and grew very angry. She couldn't believe it: her perfect plan to destroy the shelter had failed.

"No!" she cried. It was all because of those rotten brats, the Power Rangers. Blah. Well, now they would be evenly matched.

"Bring them here!" she yelled to Masterblade.

"As you wish, my liege," he bowed, low and deep, going out and retrieving two young girls. The stood in a line in front of Urina.

One with light blonde hair looked up, her eyes glowing a pale ice white. She looked toward her partner, whose eyes were glowing a glittery gold. Her jet black hair was quickly shoved back behind her ear.

"What are your orders, my queen?" They asked together.

**Ok…uh, that was interesting. That turned out much differently than I thought it would…uh….ok? **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Power Rangers. Wish I did. Also, don't own any of the OC's mentioned here except Marcie and Kendra. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, ****two**** things:**

**1. I am starting to get into idea territory that some people don't like. So I am saying this now- if you do not like this story, I really do not care. You can leave a flame if you like (preferably if you do this, make it constructive) or a constructive critic. Be noted I will answer you back 75% of the time. You can ignore the story and the rest of the updates if you like. You can write me about the fact that you don't like it. If you think I am an incorrigible writer, I'm sorry to hear that. But I do not wish to engage with you in a flame war, and will not respond if provoked. Look somewhere else for that. Do I make myself clear? **

**2. ****Yes, I am very aware that most of you want to kill me. Especially those of you who submitted characters. And I'm not going to make any excuses- I'm not going to say anything except sorry. I really don't think there's much of anything else to say other than I'm in the process of finishing my popular stories and cutting down my exploits to one series so I can switch to another site for my fics. If you want to look me up, I'm RingofHeart on Twisting the Hellmouth. I'll get chapters out when I can, but they'll be sporadic. If you want a sneak peak, PM me. I'll give you whatever I have if I have something done. **

**It's been a long time since I've done anything with PRGF, and I know I'm dead as soon as you all push what we commonly call the review button. Maybe I can write a good enough chapter, having a better education in writing, to make up for it? Hmm?**

She was walking with her friends to Green's when she felt something on the back of her neck. She looked behind her at the ally. It would be just like Urina to stash a few Uranodrites back there and ruin their time off, also causing Marcie and Dre to owe Sophia, which is something neither of them particularly wanted to do.

Suddenly, Kate was grabbed from behind. She almost screamed, but stopped herself for fear of damaging a building or something. Instead, she took the fighting skills her mom had taught her when she had learned of her family's more…erm, "colorful" history, and stepped on whoever it was's instep. Kate was released, but the person rebounded quickly and went into fight mode.

Whoever it was- the hood of a black hoodie with red, green, and white designs was pulled up over the wearer's face (Kate thought it should look familiar), they had trained. The skills rivaled Kate's own, and she considered herself to be pretty good, if possibly a little out of practice, although now that she was a ranger, the skills were coming back quickly. Finally, Kate scored the upper hand, landing a kick in the gut. The person fell onto the ground, hard.

"Ow…God, Kate, it's me!" A feminine voice cried out. Kate gasped. She knew that voice…

"Carly?" she asked the woman carefully.

The teen quickly whipped off the hood, showing off bright red hair and brown eyes, staring down her friend. "No, William Goldman! Yes Carly! Now help me up!"

"Why the hell did you attack me?" Kate asked. "I mean, it's not that I'm not glad to see you, but there are easier ways of visiting, you know,"

Carly Oliver dusted of her jeans and clutched her stomach, glaring at Kate. "Man, you pack a punch! And I needed to get you alone,"

"I don't mean to rush you, Carls, but you've got maybe 20 seconds before Marcie, Megan, Chloe, Nate and Dre realize I'm not behind them and run back here," Kate warned.

"Are you the new purple ranger?" Carly asked.

Kate was shocked. "How did you know that? It's supposed to be a secret! I didn't even tell anyone!"

Carly brushed it off and rolled her eyes. "Please. Mom was watching footage of the new rangers. You live in DC, and I know how you fight. Come on, Kate, it's not that hard to put two and two together. Plus your marks glowing with a purple rim around the yellow,"

Kate looked down to the blaring symbol declaring she was in the presence of another child of a former ranger. "Shit!" she cried, trying to make the makeup she had put over it take more of an effect. But it was no use. The stupid thing may have actually gotten brighter.

"I take it your teammates don't know about your parents' spot in the spandex hall of fame?" Carly joked.

Kate glared daggers at her cousin in every way but blood. "If anyone should be in the spandex hall of fame, it would be your dad, Carlotta Kendrix Oliver,"

"Low blow," Carly said, acting offended. "You know, you can tell them. They're rangers; the Zordon rule doesn't apply here,"

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I don't want them to treat me any differently,"

Suddenly a brunette in red, a blonde in pink, another blonde in yellow, and a guy and girl in grey and blue ran into the ally. "Hey, whoever you are! Step away from Kate!" Marcie cried.

"Hey, HEY! I'm not going to hurt you people if I don't have to!" Carly cried holding up her hands.

Kate snorted. "As if you could hurt anyone without morphing or teleporting from that spot," she shook her head. "Guys, this is my cousin Carly. She doesn't mean any harm; she just has a twisted sense of humor,"

"Hey!" Carly cried, "I take offence to that!"

"And Erica and Charlie don't tell you the same thing?" Kate challenged. "Please,"

"Ok, ok, loveable family moment," Megan said. "She's your cousin?"

"Yeah," Carly admited. "Our parents were really good friends, we're not blood related, which is why I don't look anything like her,"

"I don't get to see her that often, she lives back in California," Kate explained. _Home of most teams of power rangers, _she added in her head. She saw Megan looking at her strangely. _Shit!_

"Well, it's been great meeting little Kate's friends," Carly teased, "But I got to jet. Mom's at the grocery store,"

Now it was Kate's turn to give the look to her cousin. "You teleported across country and Aunt Hayley doesn't know!?"

"Yep!" She said. "Bye," And with that, Carly disappeared in a black light before she could be reprimanded by Kate.

Kate sighed. "I better call Aunt Hayley when we get back to RHQ. If she hears it second hand, Uncle Tommy is going to kick my ass," _Not to mention Aunt Hayley is going to send the raptor cycles after me and say it's a training exercise. _Megan looked completely puzzled at Kate's inner thoughts. _Shit! Stop thinking about family, Kate! Think of anything else. Mr. Little in a swimsuit, Mr. Yakiama doing Dance, Dance, Revolution at the 8__th__ grade party…. _

After a couple of disgusting images, Megan looked away and stopped concentrating on Kate's thoughts. She was going to have to ask what the raptor cycle thing was later, but she had little desire to see her science teacher in a swimsuit in full color. Kate relaxed.

"Come on, guys!" Marcie said, looking at her watch. "It we're not at Green's in five minutes, we owe Sofia a favor,"

Everyone shuddered at the daughter of Mr. Blake's boss's daughter, who happened to be a real pain in the ranger's backside, and sprinted to the bookstore, getting there with a few seconds to spare.

(Divider)

Later, around midnight, when the other rangers were asleep in their various homes, Dresden and Marcie were doing testing.

"How bad has it gotten lately, Marce?" Dre asked, taking the cuff off of one of her best friends.

The red ranger ran her now free hand through her hair. "It's getting harder to hide, but around a 5 at the moment. And I might be getting some useful information,"

Dre whipped around. "What kind?"

Marcie smiled. Who knew her curse would prove to be helpful? "I think Urina's activated the two stones she has. If we can find out who has them, then maybe we can put them on the good track,"

"But that could be anyone in the world, Marcie!" Dresden cried, throwing her hands up. If Urina had made the white and gold ranger active, they were officially doomed.

"On the contrary- one of them happens to go to your school," Marcie said, smiling. It wasn't the best of news- but it was something.

"Think you could find out who? Without relinquishing control?" Dresden asked hopefully.

Marcie shrugged. "Maybe. But she doesn't exactly respond when I call, Dre. Plus, you know what could happen,"

Dresden sighed in defeat and checked her clipboard. "Any loss of awareness?"

"A little, right when I wake up," Marcie admitted.

The technical genius chewed on her pen. "Are you still refusing to tell the others? Cause I hate to tell you, Marce, but your living right on the edge here, even with the sedative,"

"I'm fine, Dre," Marcie growled, her eyes glowing red for the briefest of instants. Then she shook her head. "Sorry, just had a moment. Did I do anything?"

"No," Dresden said, a little bit nervous for the red ranger. "I just don't think she wants you telling the rest of the team,"

"And I agree with her, for once," Marcie answered. "No need to worry them. Not until I have to,"

Dresden shook her head at her best friend's stubbornness. "Ok, you're done. Just be careful. If her hold on you gets worse, we are telling the team. Do I make myself clear, Marcie Bruce?"

Marcie sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of it. "Fine, but nothing until then,"

She walked toward her room, while Dresden looked at the screen and bit her nail nervously.

Marcie was at 70% control. And Dre was a little worried about what would happen when she reached 60.

(Divider)

Nate looked around the park quietly. He liked to come here. To think. His sister, if he was perfectly honest with himself, was a lot more personable than he was - he liked to be alone.

Being on a team really wasn't Nate's style. This whole "Power Rangers" thing was completely surreal. It wasn't that he hated everyone. Quite the opposite, actually. Megan was his sister, so obviously he couldn't hate her, but his teammates were actually starting to grow on him. They were even starting to get comfortable holding almost one-sided conversations with him. Very few people actually did that.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

His head bounced up from where it was trained on the grass, and he almost immediately wished he could put it back down without being so impolite. The conflicting timelines, after a while of watching them on accident day by day, could give him quite the migraine. He could turn it off, he supposed- the sight, not his powers (that would be impossible)- but he couldn't seem to find the energy. He could barely even look at the girl.

But what he did see, as a teenage boy, he found kinda hot.

Deep brown locks, almost as curly as the branches of a Weeping Willow. The delicate curls framed a heart shaped face with delicate features and beautiful, deep, blue eyes.

_Calm down, Nathan. _He wanted to give himself a swift kick in the pants. He prided himself in not being the typical teenage boy, where all thought about was girls and doing stupid crap. Nathan McCloud didn't work like that.

But all of a sudden this beautiful angel of a _girl _just waltzed in front of him, and his brains just turned to jelly.

After several seconds, the girl frowned and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey, dude, you alright in there?"

He shook his head. "Er, yeah, uh...fine. It's no problem,"

The brunette smiled and sat down, placing her white messenger bag over the arm. "I'm Jamie," She told him, smiling. The girl seemed to be as peppy as a cheerleader, with that big smile.

"Nate," He said, sticking to his signature one word answer. The two shook on it.

"I'm kind of new around town," She admitted. She scrutinized him for a moment. "You a local? Know anywhere interesting.

What was this girl doing to him? He could barely think, much less answer back. "Well..." The only place he could think of, and he knew Kendra would be pretty happy with him if he admitted it, was... "There's Greens. It's a bookstore with a cafe, a few blocks from here,"

Jaime flashed her full smile again. "Would you mind taking me?"

He was about to figure out exactly how to phrase his next answer when he felt his pants pocket vibrate.

His thoughts unscrambled immediately into simple, easy to understand thoughts. _Communicator. Battle. Dre. Got to go. _

"I'm sorry, I...uh, I have to go...somewhere else. Some other time, maybe?"

Her smile, those blinding white teeth, seemed to fall and make her expression turn sinister for a moment, but then turned back so fast Nate thought it must have been a trick of the light. "Here's my number," She told him, scribbling it onto a napkin. "Call me,"

And before he knew it, she was gone.

But he had somewhere to be, too. So quickly, he jetted out, answering his phone on the way to ask Dre the location.

(Divider)

"Nate! Get your ass over here before I kick it over here!" Megan yelled, sensing her brother in the vicinity.

"What's going on, Megs?" He asked, joining the fight. Marcie was running toward them, obviously running late as well. He could see Chloe and Kate working together to his left. Everyone was, luckily, already morphed. The uranodrites seemed to be tougher than normal.

Then they heard a high pitched, scratchy laugh. As they dispatched the last of the minions, they turned to face the monster of the week.

The thing was ugly if Nate ever saw ugly. Bright green...tubes, for lack of a better word, ran from where it's ear would be to it's bright blue hips. Filling the space were simply more and more shoots of purple and green, thin tubes; along with the fact that the thing wasn't wearing much of anything except some white cotton shorts that said juicy on the back and a midriff baring shirt.

Somehow, Nate was fairly sure he didn't want to know where whoever it was got _that. _

The monster chuckled. "The silver ranger. My, my, have I heard about you,"

The voice was smooth. It sent shivers down Nate's spine. Not to mention those large purple eyes staring him down.

It seemed to be growing more creepy by the moment. It started in her blue legs. A large black stain spread up her body, filling the veins with nothing but dark and black. He didn't realize it wasn't just a mind trick until it finished.

The color drained out of Marcie's face as she realized the truth. "Nate," She said into the comms. "Stop panicking, I've seen this before. She's a shifter. You have to stay calm- she's turning into what you fear the most,"

But Nate could barely hear her as long legs sprouted out of the body and touched the floor. The monster compleated it's transformation...as a spider.

He knew it was stupid, but they gave him the willies.

But before his brain could shut down, he saw two yellow blasts throw the...thing back into a large, movable wall.

He looked back to see a rather tense yellow ranger. "I never liked spiders," She muttered. The silky laugh sounded, and the teens froze.

"Ah, ah, ah, yellow ranger; you're messing with my plans," The monster told them with relish. "I was only going to have some fun," It wiped the brow with one of the new legs, and blood came back. "Well, now I must go back before the fun has even started,"

She flew off, pouting, leaving nothing for the rangers to even fight. No off the wall big monsters, no nothing.

Kate came over comms in confusion. "I don't understand. Did one of Urina's monsters just...retreat?"

(Divider)

Back at Urina's layer, the monster was carefully having it's forehead stitched by Masterblade.

"You have to watch out for all of them. They're dangerous,"

"But they have to listen, right? When we have something so big in bargaining," Morph Girl, for that was her name (let's just say Urina was not very creative) moved over to a large, metal cage on the wall. Inside was a dirty and bloody brunette, with matted curls and sea green eyes.

"I can never get you right," Morph huffed in frustration. "It's those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. How can I ever get the silver ranger if you don't let me copy you,"

A blazing expression came over the girl's face. Nathan. She barely knew him, just someone she met in passing- the girl had an editic memory, and that's the only reason she remembered. But they'd taken great delight in torturing her with it.

"Like hell," Jaime Prescott told her, even when she saw herself staring back. With one major change- deep, blue eyes.


End file.
